Instant Attraction
by shameless.0.self.0.inserter
Summary: After Cerberus hits the Citadel, Shepard starts taking everything more seriously. Including matters of the heart, should she obey Alliance regulations or listen to her heart? Teaser: It was funny and childish, something no one would ever believe her capable of. James knew her as a person now and if he had never met her, he wouldn't have believed it either.
1. Heart's desire

Instant Attraction.

By S.S.I

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, if I did we would see a lot more of Vega. If you know what I mean.

Rated Mature for a reason.

She exited the elevator on the floor she selected. Exiting, she noticed with a grim satisfaction that people weren't stumbling around drunk. People weren't enjoying themselves simply because they could. They finally realized after the Cerberus raid on the Citadel, the war was real. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a myth and it was really happening.

She frowned as she looked into the distance. The billowing black cloud's were proof of the raid. Proof of anything, everything, that she had been trying to show people. Shaking her head, she looked to her wrist and immediately her omni-tool popped into view. Her omni-tool resumed her previous search and what it was open to was a message she received.

Jack, the convict turned teacher, had sent her an invitation to have drinks at Purgatory. Naturally Shepard couldn't refuse an offer to have drinks with one of her old companions. The message didn't state what type of occasion it was, whether or not she should dress down. Knowing Jack though, Shepard knew Jack wouldn't mind if she wore whatever she wanted to wear. Whether it be her uniform or a slinky dress that she had bought on a whim.

Scanning the message once more, Shepard straightened her back and smoothed her hands down her front. Effectively smoothing out all wrinkles in the front of her dress. She gracefully and purposefully walked towards the club's doors. With every step the music grew louder and the vibrations thrummed through her being. Once she was inside she spotted Jack immediately and Shepard shook her head.

Only Jack would attempt working on shore leave and in a club. In a few short steps Shepard was at Jack's table, the Biotic noticed her and spoke before Shepard could. "Hey, soldier. Buy a girl a drink?" Jack asked with a smirk on her lips. The Biotic gestured with her left hand and Shepard noticed the empty glass Jack held in her grasp. Shepard looked over her shoulder and then flagged over a waitress.

The waitress didn't bother to come over and take their orders. Shepard had been here enough times before that the bartender knew her order and Shepard could only guess Jack had been at the bar quite awhile. Shepard looked back at Jack and gestured to the collection of datapad's on the table top. "Didn't expect to find you reading." Shepard spoke as Jack placed the datapad in her right hand down a midst it's brethren. Jack gestured for Shepard to sit as she replied, "Duty rosters for the students. It's what I do for fun now."

Shepard watched Jack's face pinch in discomfort. The pained expression at the sudden amount of work didn't seem to sit well with the Biotic. Shepard smirked as she sat down. Jack paused in her speech as the waitress came up unannounced and deposited their drinks. "Keep them coming." Shepard said to the waitress as Jack handed over her empty glass.

Jack smiled as she grabbed her new glass and swirled the liquid before downing the amber substance. "Anyway, they've got us spread out across Alliance units. Reinforcing barriers, modding ammo, that kind of thing." Shepard held her cocktail in her hand, sipping at it as she listened to Jack. Jack paused again as she looked at Shepard's fruity looking drink, "What the fuck is that." Shepard looked at her glass then to Jack, "It's called a 'Thessian Nights'... oddly enough it's made with a Krogan Ale..." She trailed off as she swirled the blue liquid.

Jack shook her head as she gestured to her empty glass, "Why can't you drink normal shit like Tequila or Whiskey?" Shepard smirked as she sipped on her cocktail, "I like drinking something exotic besides most, if not all, human drinks don't work on me like they use to." Shepard pounded a fist against her chest, "Cerberus put me back together that way." Jack scoffed but didn't continue on the subject. Neither of them liked Cerberus, both of them having their obvious reasons not to.

Shepard looked around the club as Jack picked up a datapad, staring at it but not reading the text on the screen. The wrinkle in her brow and her pursed lips made Shepard see past her youthful looks. She was worried and stressed, finally understanding what Shepard had to go through. "How are they holding up?" Shepard asked, her voice quiet but her gaze and slight smile showing her genuine interest. Jack placed the datapad back on the table as she straightened up in her seat.

Shepard caught the eye of the waitress again, gesturing for the scantily clad woman to bring her another round. "They're fine." She huffed, "They're not the ones reading duty rosters while on shore leave." Jack eye balled the waitress as she came up, replacing the empty glass with a full one. "Complain if you like, but I think military life suits you." Shepard said smugly as she watched Jack swirl her full glass. The amber liquid swirled around forming a mini twister and instead of downing the liquid in one go, Jack sipped at it.

Shepard could see the reluctance but Shepard knew deep down, or maybe not so deep down, Jack loved the military life now. "Come on. Plenty of combat..." Shepard rose her index finger on her left hand. "free room and board..." She rose her middle finger and ring finger as well. "... and people you can depend on." She finished, opening up and extending her left hand to pat Jack's free hand in a friendly gesture. Jack looked away in embarrassment as Shepard pat her hand but a small smile was on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, agreeing with Shepard. Shepard pulled her hand away as Jack looked back at her, "Maybe your little suicide squad taught me something about teamwork..." Shepard smiled before she took a drink of her cocktail. Jack perked up as she took a drink of her own beverage, "Speaking of which... thanks." Shepard quirked a brow in confusion, Jack looked at her glass as she leaned forward in her chair.

"My guys are handling the support stuff well." She glanced up at Shepard, "Still see some action, but they're not on the front lines. They've saved a lot of lives." Shepard nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Jack continued, her voice mixed with pride and frustration. "That's what pisses me off." She looked at her glass again, "We're doing good work. If we were useless, I could drop this shit and come with you." Her voice held a note of longing in it as she finished. "But we're not... and they need me."

Shepard smiled, "You are shaping up to be quite a leader, Jack. They look up to you and you are the only one that can lead them. " Jack smirked before she finished off her drink, "Only you, the Queen of the Girl Scouts, could put it that way and make it sound worthwhile." Shepard laughed and stood up, she downed her drink and placed the glass on the table. She came around the table and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling Jack up from her seat. "Come on." Shepard smiled, tugging Jack along after her.

"What?" Jack said a smile on her lips as she placed her glass hastily next to Shepard's. Shepard let go of Jack's hand once she was sure the Biotic was following her. "The duty rosters can wait." Shepard smiled as they reached the bottom of the steps to the upper bar, "Right now, you're on shore leave." Jack shook her head as she followed Shepard up the staircase. Both of them looked over the crowd and Jack laughed as she looked at Shepard's excited facial expression.

"Shepard, everybody knows you can't dance!" She laughed. Shepard shrugged her shoulders, "I've got the money and the time Jack with enough booze it won't matter if I can't dance!" Jack looked at Shepard with a confused expression, Shepard shook her head. "Have you seen a drunk person dance?" Shepard said as she gestured to the dance floor, "They can't dance either!" Jack laughed as Shepard tugged her upon the dance floor.

With the unending song both women didn't stop dancing until Jack guided them towards the bar. Maybe it was because they had danced for an hour straight from time to time. Maybe it was because Jack was embarressed of Shepard's flailing she called dancing. Flailing limbs that hit two random dancers on the dance floor. Luckily, they were too afraid to start a fight when they looked at who hit them.

But regardless, It wasn't discussed as Jack dragged Shepard to the side Bar. "I haven't seen you throw around this much money since Omega." She said as both of them threw back a shot of something strong and Batarian. Shepard wiped her mouth, "Hey, those dancers aren't going to pay themselves." She laughed as Jack rolled her eyes. "Why not just get yourself a man or... woman and get yourself laid." She said as if it were the most obvious and simple answer in the galaxy.

"Don't you have an Asari on your team this time around? This time, she may spread her legs for you." Shepard blushed as she ran a hand through her hair, remembering the time she propositioned Samara. "Will you never let me live that down?" Shepard asked, her face heated in embarrassment. Jack barked a laugh as she shook her head and gestured to the bartender for another round. The Salarian bartender swiftly came up and poured them both another shot each.

"Drink up Shep, we've got all night to find you a date and get you laid." Shepard laughed as she shook her head but regardless she downed the shot without much protest. "I'm not looking for a date, I'm just here to hang out with you." She elbowed the Biotic lightly. Shepard turned to face the dance floor, leaning back on the bar to prop herself up. Heel's were not such a good idea after all. Her and her stupid whim's.

Jack followed suit, mimicking Shepard's laid back posture. "You know you're Queen of the Girl Scout's, a Big fucking Hero." She gestured to all the people dancing, "You could get anyone to fuck you." Shepard sighed as she rolled her head from side to side. "Look Jack, I'm not looking for a fuck." She glanced at the Biotic, "I've got more shit going on then anyone of these people could comprehend." Jack frowned, looking genuinely confused. "So?"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "So, I don't need to comfort them. I need the comfort, someone to take care of my needs." Shepard gestured to all of the people Jack did a moment ago, "None of these people are capable of that." Jack rolled her eyes, "Well you don't even know if you won't even try." Shepard smiled as she turned to face the bar again. "I've got too much shit going on to give them a chance." She sighed as she gesture to the Bartender for another drink.

Jack turned as well looking at Shepard with a mixture of frustration and sadness. "Look Shep, I know the galaxy is shitty and you are the only one who can deal with it. But you still gotta get some you time." She said as she pat the Spectre on the shoulder. "If there isn't anyone in the room that you wanna fuck, there has to be someone." Jack said, Shepard bit her lip in thought. "Anyone." Jack emphasized as Shepard was silent for a long moment. Jack grunted and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her refilled glass, "Cause' let me tell you, your hand isn't doing the job anymore. You look like shit."

Shepard choked on her drink as Jack downed her own shot. "Thanks, Jack." She coughed, Jack laughed as she slapped Shepard's back. "Yeah well, you're welcome." The Biotic laughed as she rested her arms on the bar top. "But seriously, if embarrassment is going to be a wake up call for you I'm going to do it." Jack said as she looked at Shepard, seriousness written on her face, "You need to think about your sanity, for once."

Shepard looked at Jack, both of them watching each other for a long moment. Jack, in her own way, was looking out for Shepard and hell maybe even the whole galaxy. If Shepard's head wasn't in the game, it was game over for her. It would be game over for the galaxy too. Shepard sighed as she looked away from the Biotic to stare at the fully stocked bar.

No matter how much she drank, she knew the emptiness she felt wouldn't go away. She knew that but there was never that someone to fill the void. Kaidan died so many years ago, for her, for the galaxy. Thane died fighting, for her, for the galaxy. And the people left, the people she could truly connect with had moved on.

They had found someone else to love. Jacob and Brynn, he had moved on and he was going to be a father. Garrus and Tali were very fond of each other, she knew, and it wouldn't be long til they were together. Edi and Joker were slowly coming together as well. They left her alone and aching for the same thing, a connection, love even.

The only other person she found herself fond of... it was against the rules to be with him. A part of her wanted to rebel, throw the rules to the wind and have him because she deserved it. The other part believed that if she didn't stick to rules, the things that humanity built... What was the point of even fighting for them if you broke them?

Rules and regulation's had always been there throughout her whole life. Even as an orphan, there were rules to follow. When she joined The Reds, there were rules. She shook her head, "It feels wrong to want what I want." Shepard spoke in a slow drawl like she didn't want to voice her opinion at all.

Jack simply looked confused, "Why does it feel wrong to want to blow off some steam?" The Biotic asked, curiosity in her voice. Shepard straightened her posture and gestured with her hands. "It's hard to explain..." She trailed off, not even sure where to start.

Jack made to wave the Bartender over again but Shepard stopped her. "No, I need to think this through, without liquor confusing me." Jack nodded and placed her hand on the bar top, "Say what you gotta say, Shep." She stated pointblank, not bothering to beat around the bush as she waited for Shepard to speak.

"Haven't you ever thought you don't deserve something?" Shepard asked, a little self-conscious. Jack's face twisted up and Shepard knew there was going to be an angry reply. Shepard rose both hands gesturing for Jack to let her continue, "I mean, yeah, I saved the galaxy twice but how many people had to die for me to make it there?"

Shepard slouched against the bar and was sorely tempted to call the Bartender over. "Kaidan, Thane, Mordin, the colonist's, the Batarian's... How many bodies am I standing on to be at this point?" The anger in Jack's expression was gone and she looked at a loss for words. "In saying this, do I deserve to be happy?" Shepard finished, looking to Jack for her reply.

The Biotic was quiet for a long moment, so long in fact, Shepard was worried that she wasn't listening to her at all. "Look Shepard, I'm probably the last person that should be telling you what to do." Jack paused, a dark smirk on her lips. "I was the convict, killed for fun, fucked who I wanted..." She trailed off, a dark chuckle erupting from her lips.

"If not for you, I wouldn't be different. In fact, I would probably be dead." Both of them seemed to be adsorbing that information even though they both knew the statement to be true. "So, you tell me. Do you think I deserve to be in the position I'm in now?" Shepard quirked a brow in confusion, "Of course, you worked hard for it. You've come so far and you deserve it."

Jack nodded, gesturing to Shepard. "Why don't you feel the same way about yourself." Shepard paused, not sure what to say and Jack smirked. "There, see? You think it's okay for me, the convict, to get good things but you don't think you are deserving? We both had shitty lives and had to make tough decisions and made mistakes. We are fucking human, isn't that humanity what you are fighting for?" Jack ranted, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"So, fuck hesitation. Fuck fear. You've spat in the face of a Reaper, you need to give yourself a break with this blowing off steam shit." Shepard laughed as Jack finished her speech, "I don't think I've spat at a Reaper but I get your point." Jack nodded as she sighed, she definitely looked like she needed another drink. Shepard smirked as she waved the Bartender over for another round, "That speech was impressive."

The Salarian was quick to pour their drinks and Jack rose her refilled glass in a toasting gesture. "I won't be taking your speech making job any time soon, Sweetheart." Shepard rose her glass as well, "Good, I would be out of a job if you did." Jack snorted before they both downed their drinks.

They both slammed their glass's on the bar top, Jack choked and Shepard wiped a tear from her eye. The liquor was finally getting to them both. They took a breath, both of them adsorbed into their own thoughts. Shepard looked to Jack, the younger woman becoming a better her. Jack deserved the chance to be treated differently.

A chance to be treated with respect and looked at proudly. Although her and Jack were alike in some ways, there were other parts of there live's that made them different. But what the Biotic was saying was true, Shepard deserved happiness. She deserved to give her romantic opportunities some light and see if they were interested in her too. She thought this with a smile and finally Jack noticed her staring.

"What?" Jack barked, her brow quirked in confusion. "What's with the grin, you drunk already? You lightweight." Shepard laughed and now that she thought about it, she felt a little tipsy but she shook her head in the negative. "I'm fine, I'm thinking... I might just follow your example." Jack frowned, the confusion not leaving her facial features.

"I'm thinking about blowing off steam." Shepard said, rolling her eyes at her own bluntness. Jack nodded, eyes wide in realization. "Who is the drunk one, now?" Shepard snickered and received a raised middle finger in return.

"So, did you spot someone in the crowd or did you have someone else in mind?" Jack asked, turning to face the crowd again. "No one here, the person is a part of my crew." Shepard said, waving a dismissive hand at the crowd behind her. "Who?" Jack asked, eagerness in her voice.

Shepard smirked as she shook her head. Jack frowned in annoyance, "What? We have pretty much been talking about this the whole fucking night and you expect me to just drop it. Fuck you, Bitch." Shepard motioned for the Salarian to pour them another round. "I think I'm going to leave soon, my feet are killing me." Shepard complained as they received their drinks.

Jack looked at Shepard's feet and snorted. "Why the fuck are you wearing heels, not to mention... Why the fuck are you wearing a dress?" Shepard motioned for Jack to follow her before replying, "What Jack? Can't a commander be a little saucy?" Jack laughed as she shook her head, following Shepard down the steps back to her table.

"I'm surprised my shit is still here." Shepard sat back down in the chair she sat at before, Jack following suit. "Well, I'm in here enough for people to know certain things." Jack quirked a brow, "Certain things?" Shepard smirked before shrugging, "Don't fuck with Commander Shepard."

Jack laughed as she took a sip out of her glass, "Okay but don't think you're a sneaky Bitch and got out of telling me who you are considering fucking." Shepard sighed dramatically, "You seen through my plan, fuck." Jack rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Now, who is it."

Shepard waved off Jack's eagerness, "What I can tell you, it's not alien or female." Jack snorted in amusement before she sipped from her drink again, "Aw, you're not into the blue at the moment Shep?" Shepard shook her head, "No, I like to watch a little ass but it doesn't always mean I wanna fuck it."

Jack shook her head, "Okay, alien... or female... Wait, you aren't going to go for Garrus?" Shepard shook her head again, "No... He and Tali... Sorta have a thing." Jack shot her another confused look, "So, have you never heard of a threesome?"

Shepard narrowed her eyes at Jack, said Biotic rose a hand up in defense. "Sorry..." The Biotic mumbled as she sipped at her drink, "Okay, no alien or a female. So is Shepard admitting she doesn't want to use a dildo no more?" Jack laughed as Shepard slapped her arm, "You're fucking disgusting Jack." Jack smirked evilly noting Shepard didn't out right deny the claim.

Jack drank the rest of her drink before placing the empty glass on the table. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, "I've gotta get this work done." Jack whined and Shepard shook her head as she finished her drink too. "I've gotta get back to the Normandy." Jack smirked at Shepard, "To get some ass?"

Shepard shrugged, "I'm not sure how I'm going to go about this yet." Jack shrugged as she looked at Shepard, "If he's into you, it won't be that hard to bed him." Shepard leaned forward and rested her head in her hands, "It's not the bedding him part, it's the keeping him part." Jack shook her head as she waved her hand dismissively, "You're a sexy Bitch, Shep. If he doesn't wanna stay with you, he isn't worth it." Shepard laughed, "And how will I know he's worth it."

Jack shrugged, "I dunno, use your Shepard senses. They tingle at the sense of injustice and guys looking for one-night-stands." Shepard laughed, "My what?" Jack shook her head, chuckling to herself, "I'm drunk and we both need to be going." Shepard looked to her wrist, her omni-tool flashing brightly.

She gaped at the time, she had been there pretty much all night with Jack. "Time fly's when you are having fun." Jack nodded as she gathered her datapad's up. It was a moment or to later when Shepard paid the bill and tipped the waitress before both of them left together. Shepard and Jack both walked in companionable silence, Jack walking over to the cab station.

"Here, let me." Shepard said as she swiped her omni over the deposit holo. It unlocked the cab, "You didn't have to pay for my cab too." Jack grunted as she opened the door, Shepard shrugged. Shepard watched Jack activate her omni and program the auto pilot for the cab. "Have a good night, Jack. I'll see you around." Shepard said before stepping away from the cab's door.

Jack nodded as she grabbed onto the handle to pull the door closed. "Shepard." She said, unsure how to continue. Shepard quirked a brow, "Yeah, Jack?" Jack huffed, frustration written on her face. "This guy, the guy who you are interested in? Probably isn't stupid enough to even think of you as just one-night-stand material. You are the fucking Hero of the Galaxy. You deserve a lot more then just a one night deal, got it?"

Shepard smirked as she saluted Jack. "Yes, Ma'am." Jack nodded, "Fuck yea, now go get some fucking ass. You fucking Girl Scout."

O.O.O.O

Hope you got through this chapter alright, I did my best to prep it before sending here. So hopefully you guys liked it. I know the timeline is a little bit messed, I'm talking about the Garrus and Tali reference here. I'm my opinion, if you were gonna bang someone you would chat with them via phone call or internet before you did. Anyway. As for Skyfall, I'm currently re-writing some of it so I won't be finishing it at this time. Enjoy this in the meantime.


	2. First Glance

Instant Attraction.

This is my interpretation of the Paragon Lost and Conviction. So, a little bit of spoiler. Not too much considering I had to do the Spicy Shimmy to make the two fit together. So, Enjoy.

By S.S.I

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, if I did there would have been a James/Femshep happy ending.

Fehl Prime, it was a massacre. In part due to the Collectors but in part due to himself. He was tasked with defending the Colony after saving them three years prier. It was a band of blood pack merc's attacking the colony, small time stuff compared to the Collector's. Three years prier was the only time pride would swell in him because he preformed his duty and won the fight.

Later on, when they had the resources and the motivation to save the colonist's again... James couldn't properly do his duties and he let the colonist's down. He saved the Asari, Treeya, with the data that would save more then they would have lost in that moment. He chose Treeya, he chose the Galaxy. When he, his remaining squad mate: Milque and Treeya presented the Alliance with their report's and the data he did not expect what happened.

Hackett and Anderson greeted them and took their report's in person. They respected him for the choice he made and even promoted him. And pretty much told him that he made the wrong decision because Commander Shepard already defeated the Collector's. She was saving the Galaxy again and he sentenced those Colonist's to death. April... April died for nothing.

He and his companions went back to Fehl Prime for the memorial service's and to help in the rebuild. He felt like he owed it to the people he sacrificed to built what once was. His companions only followed him, maybe because they felt the same way, he didn't know. Once they had arrived it was too late, the service's were over and the rebuild was under way. Humanity would thrive were you think they could not.

He thought this as he took a step forward. The place was so totally destroyed he couldn't remember what was where. His next step was on something soft and it had made a squeaking noise too. Looking down he noticed something pink peeking out from under some wreckage. Curiosity and a pang of dread twisted up in his stomach as he bent down to uncover the object.

He uncovered a pink bunny... He picked it up with shaking hands, his impotent tongue speechless. It was April's... It was her favorite stuffed animal... His face twisted up in pain and he found himself losing control.

Silently and with some respect, he handed the bunny to Treeya with trembling hands. Neither Milque or Treeya spoke as they watched him. They watched as he ran through a mixture of emotions. They watched him as the rain started to fall. They watched him as he ran away.

He remembered all the faces that he left to die. His memories of them were mocking him. Why should he have been the man to play god? Why was he the one left to that cruel fate? Would he have made a different choice, if given the option now?

He didn't know but his brain wouldn't let him forget what he did know. Him watching the Collector ship explode and living after the shock wave could have made them crash too. Replaying April's and Christine's and Tony's voices over the call that they had made to him. Reliving the decision he made to save Treeya. Seeing his squad die from Kamille to Mason then Nicky, Essex and finally Captain Tony.

Seeing a Krogan, Brood. A member or former member of the Blood Pack, give his life too. The rain turned the solid ground of the upturned earth into mud, making him slip. He pounded and beat at the Earth, screaming his apologies. April, April, April, April. Oh April, I'm so sorry...

He wouldn't be able to look at another child again. He couldn't ever see himself having children if these would be the kind of decisions he made for their futures. What parent would choose the Galaxy over their child? What kind of person was he? He just left her to die.

He looked up, his face covered in mud. He felt the thick clumps of dirt and mud slowly running down his face due to the gentle rain fall. He didn't fuss with his dirty face and he wasn't annoyed with the dirt. He merely closed his eyes before he just let the rain wash it away. He remained that way for quite some time.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, undisturbed. To onlookers he probably looked like some lost soul and in truth, he was. He didn't move, didn't open his eyes even when the dirt was gone and his face clean. Even when he felt the rain slowly stop, he didn't open them. For as filthy as he felt he didn't move even when the rain fully stopped. Or when the cloud cover parted, letting the light shine down on him.

When he finally started to move was when the first ray's hit his face. He could see the light through his eyelids, the ray's warming him. Warmth did not fill the whole of his person and he realized he was sitting in the shadow of something. That's when he finally opened his eyes again. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

They had been shut for quite awhile. He felt himself regaining the composure that he lost as well. He blinked as the large black shape came into focus and realized he sat at the foot of their Memorial Monument. He didn't know how long he sat there until his companions finally found him. He stood when they had come to stand behind him.

Milque's expression was unreadable but he was the sniper of the group. He never had to get his hands dirty with close quarter's combat. Yet, he had to live with sighting his target down and taking the killing blow. Treeya was the Asari Anthropologist, she never liked the idea of warfare. She had made it clear the moment they had met.

Yet, she would have to live with the idea of being chosen over an entire Colony. All three had lived through so much in a short amount of time. Milque, Treeya and himself watching so many people die around them. Friend and foe, nothing would ever erase those memories. They all stood there and looked at the black tablet, the names of the fallen engraved on it's surface.

It was time to say good-bye, he thought as he rifled around through his pockets, pulling out the patch his division would have worn. It was going to be April's. He looked to Milque and Treeya, said Asari had the bunny clutched tightly against her chest. It dawned on her afterwards and she let it go, gently passing it to him. He turned and placed both at the bottom of the Monument.

He left a piece of himself there and he found himself lost. He thought this as he saluted the stone. Milque and Treeya doing the same before all three made there way back to the outpost. They remained there for some time. They helped out with what they could but silently they were figuring out what they were going to do.

It was a silent affair when they had made there decision's. Treeya had left for her home world. Milque had the same idea and was heading home for Earth. They promised each other not to forget as they parted ways. Milque and Treeya still had the drive to seek a purpose.

Unfortunately, James did not feel the same as they did. He had enough back pay to wander, taking flights from major cities in the terminus systems. He didn't stop wandering until he reached the seedy underbelly and cesspool of the Galaxy, Omega. There was enough card tables and bars to keep his mind off the people he had lost. Treeya and Milque occasionally messaged him, trying to convince him to stop his foolishness.

He, being a stubborn Gilipollas, wouldn't listen. Eventually they stopped messaging him. He knew he couldn't run forever, that his life as a Marine couldn't be put on hold. He knew this but he thought he go on longer before life would catch up with him. When it did catch up to him, he was sitting at a card table in a jodido bar on Omega.

He had caught the beginning of a news vid. He looked up at the monitor at the bar. He seen the anchor doing a good job at smearing Commander Shepard's name. Like she hadn't saved the Citadel or the Council. Like she hadn't put the Galaxy first.

Like she hadn't saved the Galaxy again by killing the Collector's. His feelings about her, about how she beat him to the punch weren't there in that moment. His feelings about her decisions, his passion for her work and Her was what made him act. He stood up from the table. The Salarian dealer asking him if James wanted to be dealt in still as the Marine marched over to the monitor.

The Marine grabbed the edges of the monitor, much to the protest of the bartender, and began to pull. It didn't take much for him to pull the monitor off the wall. He didn't know if it was because of his own strength or because of the rage flowing through him. Then he realized the bartender was yelling at him in his on tongue. The Salarian bartender, needless to say, was pissed.

The Marine didn't apologize to the Salarian but did offer the winnings from the last game that he won. The bartender was satisfied but his little scene hadn't gone unnoticed. The two Batarian's he had been playing cards with had stood up and approached him. Three sitting at a table close to the scene had noticed as well. Needless to say, his scene had stopped them from drinking to come pick a fight as well.

"What, Human. Are you a Shepard-lover too?" One of the two from his table spoke slowly, the other wore a feral grin. James grimaced as his hands clenched around their grip on the monitor. Both Batarian's from his table slowly approached him. Like they were predator's closing in on their prey. James noticed that the other three Batarian's were doing the same thing, trying to box him in.

"No." Yes, who looks at Commander Shepard like any other woman. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed with the sudden thought and the situation he was in. "I just have respect for people bustin' their balls to save this fuckin' Galaxy, Pendejo." James spat. "Saving the Galaxy?! Only a human would say that and ignore the fact she destroyed a whole solar system!" The second Batarian from his table spoke, rage coloring his tone of voice as he lunged forward.

James grimaced in pain, remembering the faces of the Colonist's he was suppose to protect. He knew if he had so much trouble trying to do the right thing for the Galaxy, she must have too. She had done it more times than his one. She sacrificed human lives to protect the Council and the Galaxy's future. She must have done it again at the cost of the Batarian's Colony...

He shook himself out of his stooper and easily dodged the Batarian's poor attempt at grabbing hold of him. The Batarian ran head long into the Bar. Effectively sliding over the bar top and falling face first on the floor on the other side. The other Batarian from his table pulled his fist back to punch him. He didn't get the chance because James was faster.

He held the monitor in his hands and used it like a club. James smashed the Batarian upside the head with the Monitor and he fell back into the card table. The other three were on top of him within seconds afterwards. James did his best to counter them and keep his guard up but he knew a retreat was in order. His pursuers didn't hesitate to chase him out of the Bar and into the streets when he fled.

It was clear to see the five of them didn't have any combat experience. Any real combat experience, that is. He didn't count Omega street brawl's as real, battle field, experience. Meaning they didn't have any endurance, this was proven when the first two went down without a fight really. Out of the three that were following him now, two looked worn down already.

Keeping that in mind, he made a full stop. James whirled around, delivering a swift blow to one of the weak looking Batarian's face. Said Batarian crumpled, falling to the ground in pain. James immediately grappled with the one who looked the strongest of the remaining two. Both of them ended up on the ground, wrestling for dominance in the fight.

The Batarian managed to get on top and wrapped his hands around James's neck. He was choking James and James painstakingly pulled himself out of the choke. The Batarian was at a loss for what to do as James held his hands up and away from his neck. Not having any other options, James headbutted the Batarian. The Batarian fell lax against him, defeated and probably unconscious.

James pushed the dead weight off him but paused as he heard a pistol unfold and load itself. He looked up to see the last Batarian holding a pistol in shaky hands. James held up his hands in surrender but was looking for an opening to take out the Batarian. That plan never came into effect because someone else shot down the Batarian before he could do anything. James looked over his shoulder to see who saved his skin and seen an neutral faced Anderson.

"Lieutenant , you're a hard man to find." He said as he lowered his rifle. James didn't say anything as Anderson helped him up. "Is that how you normally greet people who save your life?" Anderson said and James rubbed the back of his neck, abashed.

"Uh, Yeah, No!... Thank you Sir." The older man nodded as he looked James over. James stood in an 'at-ease' parade rest almost immediately after Anderson's gaze hardened. "Trust you won't run away after this part, we wouldn't want to chase you down." James silently glanced over Anderson's shoulder.

Said man had two officers flanking him. "Sir, I wasn't M.I.A." James said as he crossed his hands over his chest, almost annoyed with the older man. "I requested and was granted shore leave. You can't have me court marshaled for that." James explained even though there was no need to.

"I know, Son. But you've been called back to active-duty, Soldier." James nodded but the look of confusion did not leave his face. "You came all the way from HQ to tell me this yourself, I don't see how I am so special." Anderson nodded again, gesturing to him to follow.

Question's swirled about in his mind. Admiral David Anderson, now Councilor on the Citadel Council, came out to the Terminus to get him. Ultimately, he wanted to know what mission the Councilor wanted to give him. The Captain now Councilor paused as he glanced over his shoulder at the stunned James. "We don't have all day, Soldier. Let's go." The Councilor said, voice even as his two guard's flanked James.

Even if he wanted to run, which he didn't, now that would be impossible. Silently, James followed the Councilor without question. The neon glow of Afterlife's lights filled the streets around him. In that moment, James realized he dragged the fight out pretty far from where it started as they passed Aria's HQ. "Only you." The councilor said, James perked up. "Sir?"

Nothing was said until moment's after, after they passed through a bulkhead leading to an airlock. Anderson stopped, looking out the window's and gestured for James to do the same. Curious, James stepped up beside the Councilor and looked out at what he pointed at. It was the Normandy, the rebuilt version and still flying Cerberus colors James thought as his mouth opened and closed, speechless. Noting this, the Councilor chuckled.

"It would be odd for me to be here if these weren't special circumstances, Lieutenant ." He said as he gestured once again to the beautiful sight of the Normandy. "Granted, you don't hold yourself in such high esteem but I do believe you are perfect for this job." Anderson said as he turned to face James. The councilor stood in an 'at-ease' parade rest and James turned and adopted the posture as well.

"Beyond what you believe. That you're a monster, a horrible human being for choosing Treeya over the three hundred or so Colonist's... I do believe you did the right thing." Looking out the window, the older man paused for a moment, his face unreadable. "Only a truly dedicated man would sacrifice so much for a Galaxy that doesn't believe in the Reaper threat."

He looked back to James, determination settling in his facial features. James was startled to see such emotion in his face as if he didn't think Anderson had it in him. "Only you are able to fill this position and understand what is going on. Only you would know what truly is at steak." James wasn't sure how to take that statement but if they were standing just outside the SR-2, he knew that Commander Shepard had something to do with it.

"Duty call's, Sir. Lead the way." James spoke as he stood at a attention, the determination contagious. Reining himself in, Anderson gestured for James to follow him aboard the Normandy. Anderson's guard detail moved first, one moving in front of Anderson the other flanking James and the Councilor.

In a few steps, the guard taking point was at the control panel for the airlock. Not second guessing himself, the guard punched in the airlock code. Being in such close quarters of Anderson, James seemed to be soaking up the intensity of the moment. How real it all was. How it didn't feel like he was living the last few months.

Only now, he truly felt like his life was in motion again. Watching the orange Holo over the bulkhead turn green and the bulkhead slid open, he felt the muscles in his gut jump in excitement. Guard one, Alianza Azul, accurately named because of the color of his armor entered the airlock. He waited for Anderson, James and Guard two, Alianza gris, also nicknamed after his armor coloring, to enter the Airlock as well. Readily Gris punched the Holo on the inside, closing the bulkhead that they just came through.

A moment later, Azul activated his omni-tool. "Normandy, we are in the airlock ready for decontamination." Azul said and paused, waiting for a reply. "Your message has been received." Said a smooth feminine voice over the intercom.

For a minute, James tried to place what was up with her voice when she spoke again. "Decontamination in progress." Then he knew what was bothering him. Only a VI or simulated voice could have that sound about it. James didn't remember any stories about the Normandy saying it had a VI.

Recent, or not so recent considering, Cerberus had rebuilt the ship. It's possible they installed a VI as well. The old Normandy wasn't so big, he noted as well. They probably improved it to comfort standards as well as a big drive core. Bigger, more durable power cells, considering the cannons he saw on the ship from earlier.

In Alliance Frigates they sacrifice comfort for efficiency, sleep pods instead of beds, one bathroom, one shower. Most, if not all, Alliance frigates are tiny piss bucket's compared to the SR-2. The new Normandy was a borderline Cruiser class. Ultimately, he knew he was guessing at all of it as he finally heard the smooth voice speak again. Then he noticed the bulkhead leading into the Normandy open.

Definitely awe-inspiring, he thought as he followed Azul and Anderson out. "Emerson, take Davis with you down to deck three." Anderson commanded without looking at either. Azul and Gris snapped off their salutes before leaving him and James where they were. James watched them go, wondering who was who as they went.

But James's eyes and thoughts wandered from that thought as they took in the Normandy's interior. Various sights to be seen, James couldn't stop ogling the inside of the Normandy. Anderson didn't seen to acknowledge James's staring in that moment instead he was in the cockpit. "Joker, heard a lot of people disembarked. Think you can handle the bulk of the work to get us to Earth?"

It was a casual, yet serious question on Anderson's part. Coughing or rather scoffing, Joker turned his chair to face Anderson. As snarky and witty as ever Joker spoke, "You bet your ass I can get us there. Alliance didn't hire me for my good looks and brittle bones."

At that, James perked up. "The famous, or infamous, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, then?" James said as he stepped out from behind Anderson. It wasn't like the pilot couldn't see him. The bulk of him compared to Anderson was noticeable enough.

But to be polite he moved into Joker's range of view. James wasn't that much of an ass that he would make a guy with brittle bones crane his neck to get a look at him. "Oh, a new hire on already? You know how to find them fast." The pilot spit out with his quick wit before he paused to look over James.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment he spoke, "Famous and talented pilot to the SR-2 Normandy, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau." James smirked, "Modest to, no doubt." Joker shrugged as he turned in his chair, "I know, it's a curse."

Anderson sighed as he gestured for James to follow him once more. "Only pilot in the Galaxy that can get away with that sort of nonsense." The councilor mumbled with a small smile as they marched towards the CIC. Holo's of the Normandy in orange and her upgrades in blue popped up as they passed, James whistled low. "Entire ship been customized and upgraded, Sir?"

Racking a hand through his short hair he shook his head. "Not that this is anything to go on but yes. She has been rebuilt above and beyond what she was before." Anderson gestured at the holo as they passed it, "That is one of the more notable changes as well as lay out for each deck." They paused at the elevator doors before they slid open with ease. Anderson pressed the holo control panel to the desired floor once James was in the elevator as well.

Turning, he faced James and the exit once more. He gestured with a tip of his head, James looked up to see a camera in the upper corner of the elevator. "Ultimately, we don't know what the Illusive Man has done to the ship until we give it an overhaul once we are at Command." Rarely James found himself privileged enough to hear information as such so he decided just to nod his head in understanding. Eventually, the elevator pinged in acknowledgement of the floor they were on.

The doors slid open as an automatic voice sounded 'fourth floor, engineering.' It was unlike the voice that they first heard during the decontamination process. James made a mental note of this as he stepped out of the elevator behind Anderson. Casually standing at the end of the hall just before the bulkhead labeled Standard Cargo was none other then Admiral Hackett. At his sides and flank was Azul and Gris as well as another, Alianza Roja.

The new guard, Alianza Roja, was the only female of the bunch and the only one of the guard to not be wearing a helmet. Noting this, Roja suited the woman well because her hair was bright red with ginger highlights. Only the Admiral's spoke in the moments to follow in shushed tone's before Admiral Hackett finally acknowledged his presents. "Lieutenant, it's good to see you again." Hackett stepped around Anderson, extending his hand out to shake James's hand. The hand shake did not go denied as James openly accepted the gesture.

"In light of the circumstances however, it isn't a pleasant day at all. Nor this mission." Hackett paused as they both pulled their hands out of the shake. "My and Anderson's decision to put you on this post was the right one. You are the only one we feel will understand what is going on, what is going on in her head." James quirked a brow in confusion, "Sir?"

"Even the great Commander Shepard can not go unpunished for destroying a whole star system, even for the greater good." The silence in the hallway was underscored by the uncomfortable shifting of the three guardsmen. Hackett straightened up, frustrated with beating around the bush.

"Commander Shepard is officially under arrest for her war crimes. We have commandeered the Normandy. The plan as of now is escort the Normandy into Alliance space and bring Shepard to stand trial for her crimes." Anderson took the same stance as his friend.

"Raw wounds are still open from what Shepard has done, regardless of her intention." He made a slashing motion with his hand, "We will not have her or the Normandy destroyed in revenge. She will be safe at headquarters and she has submitted herself to this trial willingly. She is not without honor."

Overwhelmed with the information he stood silent as he looked to the two Admiral's. "Understandably, this may have been a lot to adsorb." Anderson started gently but Hackett cut in, "But the Batarian's want blood. We will not let them have it."

Rubbing his face with his massive hands, he shook his head. "I don't understand why you picked me. Why aren't you using a tactical squad to protect her?" Hackett clapped a hand on James's large shoulder.

"Lieutenant, your experience on Fehl Prime is what we need now. A tactical squad won't understand the personal suffering and sacrifice she went through." Eventually, James started to see the picture that the men were trying to paint for him. He nodded slowly,"Lieutenant, she only needs friendship but your duties will double as bodyguard and confidant."

Understanding dawning on him, James nodded with some confidence. Hackett pulled away and straightened up, barking orders to Azul, Gris and Roja. "Emerson, Davis, Howe. Let's be on our way." Roja nodded, falling in step behind Hackett as Azul and Gris covered their flank.

"I will be on this ship if there is anything you need, Lieutenant. The Commander... Shepard, is in there. I suggest you start your duties immediately. God knows she will need someone by her side during the trial." Knowing his duties, James snapped off a salute to the Admiral's as they and the three guardsmen disappeared into the elevator.

Turning around, he took the few steps he needed before he pushed the holo on the bulkhead. It opened to a darkened room, the emergency lights the only source of lighting in the compartment. Nodding to the two guard's on duty, he looked to where there eyes were fixated. Gorgeous and dangerous, warrior and savior. Every word he wanted to describe her came to his thoughts.

He never thought she would strike a cord in him as she did now. Through her bangs she looked up at him. Her cybernetic's glowing eerily in the darkened room but eyes seemingly brighter then the faint orange lines on her face. She was untouchable in his eyes before he met her, he wanted to do the right thing like she. Now with their eyes meeting and her beautiful face staring up at him...

He felt the connection. He felt the reality of the situation. She was real. She was beautiful. She was human and weak and scary and a force of nature.

An idol and hero to him and yet now he looks at her and see's what he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Rare as it was for him to admit, it was the look of defeat. A person without a purpose. He knew why they had chose him, without the long winded explanation. She simply needed someone who could share the burden, share the understanding of playing god for the greater good.

She was beautiful and strong and weak all at the same time. He felt his tongue tie before he could even speak to her. He had never felt this way in front of a person, commanding officer or even woman before but she was... "Commander Shepard."

o.o.o.o

AN: If you're wondering why I posted this one second because I hadn't ironed out the kinks.

Now, this is what you get.

Read and review friends.

Cookies if you know where Spicy Shimmy is from. c:

o.o.o.o

Not in Order Spanish to English.

Gilipollas, dickhead

Pendejo, Stupid

Jodido, Shitty

Alliance Blue, Alianza Azul

Alliance Gray, Alianza gris

Alliance Red, Alianza Roja


	3. Torture

Instant Attraction.

By: S.S.I

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or anything made by bioware. If I did, James Vega wouldn't be a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. James, Y U NO LOVE FEMSHEP?

Read and Review, I would like to hear how I'm doing.

* * *

For a moment Shepard just stood at the taxi hub. Feeling pleasantly buzzed as she watched the cab fly into the distance. Only until she seen the cab round a corner Shepard turned to wander over to the elevator. When she stood in front of the doors to the elevator the holo popped up to summon said object. She swiped her hand over the holo, finding herself annoyed with having to use it.

Riding the elevator could be a messy affair. Every once and awhile she ended up riding with fans, reporters or curious civilians. In the case she ended up riding with someone who didn't like her at all. She usually ignored them but there was a time that she had gotten out and another she threw someone out. When she saw the doors open she sighed in relief.

Grateful that there wasn't anyone inside already, she shuffled her aching self into the elevator. Not wasting a moment, she went to the back corner activating the control holo. She pressed the icon for the Normandy's docking bay before she moved away. She leaned on the back wall. Opposite to the doors.

She sighed as she rolled her ankles and stepped foot-to-foot. Relieving the ache of each foot, only minimally though. Rarely she wore heels and for good reason, they always tormented her by the end of the night. Only a few moments in her life she had to wear them, so she counted herself as lucky. She let loose another heavy sigh as she rubbed her face.

She wondered why... Why she even bothered to wear the dress and heels in the first place. Her mind knew the reason but she stubbornly, or drunkenly, refused to acknowledge the reason. After the nights events, she found herself recalling. She could no longer stubbornly, or drunkenly, refuse to acknowledge why.

Sighing was all she could do in that moment, all she could muster. She thought this as she opened her drooping eyes to look at the reflective surface of the elevator's inner doors. She stared at her own reflection and realized how fatigued she really did look. The alcohol probably didn't help her fatigue. Probably didn't do anything to make her stress go away.

But she was more open with herself, if that meant anything. She would admit certain things that she wouldn't if she were completely sober. Like how Jack jested that she wasn't exactly satisfied with her own hand anymore. Jack was right, she mused with a sad looking smirk then scowled. Now I'm going to have to live with that thought for the rest of my life.

She thought as she remembered Jack referencing her appearance to her poor masturbation skills. Poor masturbation skills... She chuckled weakly, only Jack could make me upset and not at the same time. She stared at herself a moment longer, ruffling her already messy hair before closing her eyes.

Shepard reviewed her actions over the course of the night. The night could have gone worse considering Jack was a woman of impulse. Having a 'quiet' moment with Jack usually involved violence and a back alley brawl. But it truly did surprise her about how much Jack had changed for the better. Shepard knew certain things about her... Charming friend wouldn't change.

Shepard was just happy that the woman was considering the feelings of people around her. Or maybe Jack thought she owed Shepard something, so she just tried her best tonight to listen to her. Either way, the Biotic's advice rung true. Ringing true statements from Jack... Shepard shuddered at the thought.

One of the signs that the Galaxy was coming to an end, she joked to herself. Patience was never her virtue though and she sighed. Her brows wrinkling in frustration as she mumbled out, "Now, how the hell am I suppose to go about this?" In that instant the elevator slowed and a soft ping echoed throughout the cabin.

She reopened her eyes to look at her reflection. Her hand smoothing over her hair as the doors slipped open seamlessly. Her image disappeared and her eyes were focusing on the new passenger to the elevator. The man was a hulking individual and she knew who it was before her eyes could register him. She knew who it was by scent alone because she had spent six months in close quarters with this particular man.

His heady scent overwhelmed her senses in a pleasant way. He stood on the threshold for a few moments, taking in her appearance. His eyes roamed over her curves and his face darkened. A look that she was very familiar with and yet knew not what it meant. Jack's truth and now this, she mused with a brief mental shake.

Will wonders never cease, she thought as she nodded to him in greeting. "James." She said shortly, acknowledging his presents verbally. For a moment, he didn't realize it was her. She almost felt self-conscious as his eyes widened in shock. The dark look was washed away, she mentally frowned at this.

"A good night at the poker table?" She offered up for a means for conversation. Patiently, she watched him move to the back of the elevator next to her. He never took his eyes off her as he did so. She shifted, leaning her side against the wall as he did the same so they were facing each other.

"Pretty good, actually..." He finally drawled out, his eyes looking over her form fitting dress. "Interesting attire, standard issue of course?" He smirked as his eyes darted to the N7 logo on her breast. "Standard issued?" She mused aloud as she did the same to him, looking over his appearance.

"New to my collection of not-so standard issued items." She smirked, "Why, James? Having a hard time picturing me being a woman underneath the rank?" A dark look crossed his face before he smirked slowly.

Disappointingly, he shook the look from his facial features. "Lola, it is never hard to picture you as a woman. He said in a husky voice, "Trust me." A heated moment passed between them before he looked away.

"Such a flirt, anyway, what about you? Is that standard issue?" She commented as she looked at him, nodding her head towards him. He was wearing a black leather jacket she hadn't seen before as well as worn jeans and a navy tee. "Even I do have moments where I'm human, Commander." Narrowing her eyes at the mentioning of her rank, she turned to face the elevator doors again.

"I'm not the Commander all the time, James." She said as her mask of indifference slipped over her face. She rolled her head to the side, glancing at him. "Even I do have moment's where I'm human too." She smirked as she used his own words against him.

He smirked as well, "I know, I don't think Commander Shepard would go around smelling like a brewery." Shepard frowned at this. Unconsciously, she tried to see if his statement was true. "Not that I blame you, everyone needs a break from time to time. Especially you."

Doubting his sincerity, she folded her arms over her chest and pouted. True, she was super human in her ability to drink. Even before Cerberus, this was true. Now that they had given her body the ability to process things faster such as alcohol. It was even more difficult for her to drink and get her buzz on.

Rarely though, could she say that she felt tipsy anymore. Tonight was one of those nights that she did try to get enough liquor in her to feel something. She was successful in her attempt in feeling something. There was a buzz, a small one, still in her mind making her thoughts fuzzy and keeping her body warm. He was probably right that she smelt like a brewery.

Subconsciously, she acknowledged this. She remembered ordering herself one of the strongest drinks they served. That was when she started out drinking. Then when they were on the dance floor Jack started to feed her drinks. After that, she and Jack were throwing them back left and right without pause.

Even so, she felt odd to be told that's how she smelt and also, she felt embarrassed at the same time. It felt like he was calling her an alcoholic. Reining in and stamping out the embarrassment, another part of her bloomed and yearned for more. A small part that wanted to be called by her first name and for some affection. In that moment of weakness, whether it be her conscious self or drunk self she didn't know.

Needing more then what she was receiving, she turned to face him fully again. "For once can you call me just Shepard or even 'Kore'?" Longing was laced into her tone, if she knew it was or not, she did not acknowledge it. Opening and closing his mouth, she watched his face heat up. It was one of the only times she seen him so flustered.

She wondered... Wondered if it was from embarrassment or if he was not expecting her to speak to him in such a way. Even as her Commander self, she often teased him as he did her. Rarely, her teasing had so much feeling. So she could only hope he knew what she truly meant.

Not knowing what she looked like, she could only guess she made an enticing picture. Her folded arms pressing her breasts together. Her lips pouty and yearning to be kissed. Her cheeks flushed from the drinks she had earlier that night. Even if she could only guess at her own appearance, she knew his image radiated desire but also confusion.

In that moment, she was sure that he would lean in and kiss her. If the incline of his head meant anything. Grinning in a charming manner, she hoped it conveyed her desire. His eyes drooped half closed as his hand came to rest on her upper arm. The way he was leaning in made her heart jump into her throat and she heard her breath hitch.

Expectations and reality did not co-mingle and exist in that moment. If the ping her omni-tool was any indication. Co-mingling was not an option. And she nearly jumped out of her skin as the sound interrupted them again. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked at her with the same expression.

It pinged again, notifying her of an incoming message. He dropped his hand from her arm and she stepped a suitable distance back for his sake. His expression and body language already signaled retreat. She didn't have the nerve in that moment to try again and knowingly be rejected. It pinged once more and she groaned in annoyance, shut up life outside of the elevator.

Looking to her wrist her omni-tool immediately popped into view. Her other hand came up and tapped a few keys, accepting the message which turned out to be an incoming call. "Shepard, Specialist Traynor has retired for the evening but an urgent message was relayed through me. It was from David Archer." Shepard straightened her posture, suddenly nervous.

"He said it was urgent he speak with you, tonight if possible." Shepard scrubbed a hand over her brow and chewed on her lower lip in thought. It would seem duty, even if on a personal level, wins out over hormones once again. "Life one, Shepard zero." Shepard mumbled as she dragged a hand through her hair. "What are you talking about Commander, why are you scoring life one?"

Shepard spluttered, forgetting Edi could hear her, "No, I'm not... I'm just thinking aloud." Edi was silent for a moment before she continued, "If you say so, Commander." Shepard glared into her reflection, annoyed and hoping Edi wouldn't say anything further about her comment.

God knows she needed the busybody AI asking a whole lot of questions over nothing. She sighed, annoyed and frustrated but knowing being a Commander came first. "Alright Edi, I'm already heading back to the ship. Notify David that I'll message him soon." Edi acknowledged her in the affirmative before ending the call.

"David Archer?" Shepard twitched in response to James's voiced question. She would have jumped out of her skin if she hadn't restrained herself. She looked over to him, his face sporting a frown. She quirked a brow in curiosity, never seeing him wear such a look before.

"Su novio?" Her expression didn't change until her automatic translator on her omni-tool kicked in. Her eyebrows were in her hairline in shock, my boyfriend? Her childish grin slowly curled her lips as she chuckled. Was James jealous?

She leaned back against the wall right of the doors, facing James. "My boyfriend? You know you can't hide behind your Spanish, right James?" He flushed as she gestured to her omni-tool but she didn't keep him in suspense though, "No, David is more a brother figure. Hell, more of a son."

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the first time she met David. " He was a Cerberus experiment and was the key to interfacing with the Geth." Her smile disappeared instead a grimace marred her face. " He was in a sorry state when I found him like a Frankenstein monster and his brother had been the one to do it to him, no less." Her eyes refocused and she seen the grimace on his face as well.

" Experiment or no, I wouldn't let him remain there." She made a slicing motion with her hand, " So I sent him to Grissom Academy and I keep in touch with him on a regular basis now." A fond smile wormed it's way onto her face, " I suppose I see him as more of a son, since I don't have any children of my own."

James nodded, "I remember, the kid behind the barrier. Right?" Shepard nodded continuing on the topic, "I think of Grunt as a son as well."

James was the one to be shocked now. "That tough son of a bitch, really?" She nodded as she smiled, "I...um... birthed him from his 'glass mother'." She blushed as she shifted, "I helped him through his rite and now he call's me Battlemaster."

She rubbed her brow with a thumb, " He won't call me Mother nor will David but it's how I feel." A quiet moment passed between them and a strange expression crossed James's face. She wasn't sure what it was and she didn't ask either. She wouldn't pry when she already crossed a line he had firmly drawn moment's earlier.

"Grunt isn't such a hardass." She offered, "He is Krogan but Krogan still get sick." James perked up, interested in the story and nodded for her to continue. "Krogan's don't really like Doctor's, even though Chakwa's is a nice woman and all, he wouldn't go to her."

She shook her head in memory of Grunt's stubbornness. " He came crawling up to my cabin and begging for me to help him. I contacted Karin and she talked me through what to do. She was afraid if she came up Grunt would be spooked into attacking. So I did what she told me to do and we figured out what was wrong."

Shepard sighed at the frustrating memory, "At least we got the medicine we needed and he took it when I gave it to him. Gardener prepared a broth that Grunt could eat and the big ol' baby stayed with me until he was better." She smiled as she could remember reading him a story or two. She could remember the lumpy mass under her white blanket.

His head poking out from the sheets and his big blue eyes looking up at her. " He was fully grown when birthed so it was hard to imagine him a child even though he was." He did have a point of reminding her every time he seen something he wanted. Varren plushie's hanging in the Citadel souvenir shop window. Begging to stop at a Krogan food bar on Omega.

Her memories weren't so hazy anymore and she realized her buzz was fading. "I don't have anyone else, so I try to do what I can..." Pausing for a moment, a shiver ran down her spine. With the warm fuzzy feeling of her buzz gone, her body was starting to adjust. Even she couldn't cover up her sudden uncomfortableness as she chafed her arms.

Certain that she would look like a fool for asking for his coat. So, she refused to ask for it. The Lieutenant didn't give her much of a choice in the matter, however. A moment passed between them before he sighed, stepping closer as he removed his jacket. The leather was warmed by his body already and when he deposited it over her shoulders the warmth shocked her.

"What were you saying?" He offered, letting her know she could continue speaking. She shook her head, finding it unnecessary to continue speaking on that topic. "Why did you just give me your coat?" She asked, annoyance covering her facial features.

Though she was physically fit and quite... patted herself, she could never hope to fill his jacket completely. She would never be able to fill out the jacket the way he did a moment ago. She thought this as she fumbled with the sleeves and then the zipper.

"It wouldn't have been very gentlemen-like of me, a soldier, to let his commanding officer freeze." He said as he remained by her side and she looked up at him. Her brow was furrowed in annoyance but nevertheless she did not object to having his coat. Only he could be in such close quarters, overwhelming her senses and she wouldn't dare pull away. Not letting the chance slip away she spoke, "Would you do the same for 'Kore'... or just your Commander."

He looked at her, an unreadable look on his face and she wasn't sure if she overstepped the line. "I... Commander, you're... I'm totally... It's just..." She turned to face him again, "It's just?" She prompted, watching him grasp for the right words. "For starters, I'd need to forget you were Commander Shepard..." She frowned, a little hurt.

That hurt didn't go undetected in the awkward silence between them. "I may smell like... A brewery but my buzz decided to abandon me a while ago." She commented, forcing the point across now.

"I don't drink often and I don't get drunk. And you... You would have me think I need to get you blind drunk to have... Relations with you." Shepard said as she straightened her back. She wanted to run, needed to get away.

Thinking that, Shepard switched over to Commander-mode. She marched over to the control panel, punching the button for the elevator to stop at the next floor. The elevator stopped, a soft ping echoing throughout the cabin before the doors opened seamlessly. "This is my stop." She said curtly before she stormed out of the elevator not giving him a chance to speak.

Hardly in control of her anger she punched the nearest wall in frustration. The nearest C-Sec officer narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Embarrassed, she reined in her emotions. She knew she shouldn't have crossed the line because she knew what the answer was going to be. She dwarfed most of the career's of military men.

She intimidated most men because of what she stood for. She was the last arm of humanity. The first and last defense. It was understandable that she scared people away. Only, she didn't understand... She thought this as she clenched her teeth and sucked in a breath.

Trying to hold back the tears, she let go of the shaky breath she was holding. She wandered over to the closest taxi hub. She swiped her omni-tool over the locking mechanism. The cab registered her omni-tool and the doors opened smoothly. She flopped into the drivers seat and pulled the door closed behind her.

She leaned over the steering wheel, exhausted. The tears took that moment of weakness to spring forth from her eyes and she let them fall. She wanted to be mad, to pound her fists against the wheel in anger. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead in a moment of rage and disgust she pulled the jacket off her body and threw it into the passenger seat.

Doubting her driving skills at that moment, she pulled up her omni-tool. To her surprise, someone was trying to contact her. But the soft ping's had been drowned out by her blubbering. She wiped away her tears messily before she answered the call. The image of David Archer popped out over her omni and she was slightly shocked, not expecting him to contact her personal device.

"David, I'm sorry sweety. I completely forgot about our scheduled call." She said mournfully as she swiped at her eyes again. "It is alright Shepard, you are a busy woman. Edi gave me a link to your personal device." He explained in his usual tone but his eyes displayed concerned, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, swallowing down her anger and tears. "Just... A little stressed." She offered, "Me as well, working on the Crucible has been stressful but rewarding work."

She smiled as she observed his facial features. He was awkward and a little confused but he always tried to speak even when he didn't have to. "You and Kahlee, are you well?" She asked and he nodded, "Garrus and Edi are well too. You've already spoken to Edi, I assume?"

He smiled slightly, "Conversing with the Normandy Computer was... nice." Shepard smiled at the young man, "I've been counting."

Shepard nodded, "Yeah?" He nodded, "Counting the days until we finish the Crucible... Counting the days until you save Earth."

They spoke for a while longer. Long enough for her to calm down. Maybe he knew he was calming her down. Maybe he didn't but he knew his call's gave her peace of mind. Because she told him so.

Every call gave her reassurance that Cerberus didn't recapture him and he was safe and happy. She valued his happiness because he deserved it. "You deserve happiness too, Kore." She gave him a strange look when he said that. He wouldn't have known Jack said the same thing to her earlier in the evening.

Shortly after that comment, they had signed off for the night. And having enough calm and control she was able to drive the cab herself to the Normandy's docking bay. No distraction's to be had... Distraction's like James or Edi or a buzz. It didn't take her long before she was pulling into the taxi hub in the Normandy's docking bay.

When she opened the cab door she almost forgot James's jacket inside. If she hadn't taken a second look she would have forgotten it. Folding the Jacket over her arm, she stroked the leather with a thumb. She needed to return this to him. And finally wondered if he was mad with her.

She didn't give him a chance to let her down gently. She didn't give him a chance to reject her again. She wouldn't be surprised if he was waiting in her cabin to take back his jacket. But she shook her head knowing he would never be so bold. He would more then likely salute her and say 'yes ma'am' before he would actually confront her.

She brought up her omni-tool and it came to life. Pinging softly as she entered it and scrolled through her contact list. She tapped the contact and held a hand to her ear. "Commander." Edi's voice sounded clearly over the com.

Then it struck her, she just stormed off and didn't let him even speak. In his defense, rejection or even to accept her advance's. Embarrassment covered her facial features, coloring her face red. "Commander?" In that moment, she didn't realize how childish and inconsiderate she was being.

All she had remembered was Jack saying she deserved happiness. Only heard her own desire pounding in her ears. Usually, she was never so forward but it has been quite a long time since she's been so... Emotionally invested in another person. So when the opportunity presented itself, she jumped on it.

Her fists clenched in his leather jacket. How could she face him now? "Commander Shepard?" The voice of the AI made her jump back into reality. "Sorry Edi, lost in thought."

The AI was silent before speaking, "If you say so, Shepard. Did David contact you, I sent him a link to your com." Shepard hummed in acknowledgement, "Yes, he did..."

Shepard bit her lip, looking at her fists clenched in the jacket. "Has James made his way back to the Normandy?" Again, the AI was silent. "Yes, my scan's say he is in the Normandy's shuttle bay."

Rarely James would be anywhere else in the ship, "Did he speak to you or Joker on his way in?" Edi confirmed in the negative, "No, I didn't realize he came in. Besides the logs of the use of the airlock and such, I wouldn't have even known he had come in."

Even AI's had other things to attend to, Shepard. Kore thought this as she looked down at the jacket. She unclenched her fist and smoothed out the wrinkles. If she was even going to approach James again, she was going to be a professional. She wasn't going to be looking for ass.

She was going to put her crew first not her lust or heart for that matter. Realizing she was silent for too long, Shepard opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, she wondered if he even requested to see her. "Edi, has there been any other urgent messages for me?" Shepard asked and the curiosity couldn't be hidden from her tone of voice.

"Negative, Commander." She frowned, he must have forgotten about his jacket. Or he was too angry or upset to even want it back. "Commander about the Lieutenant, my scans detect that he has been pacing the hanger bay for quite awhile. His heart rate is elevated and he seems... agitated."

A definite sign he was upset with what went down in the elevator. Edi was silent for a moment before she continued, "No one has reported anything thus far about his behavior." Shepard sighed, sooner rather then later she would have to fix what she had done. Usually it would be a task she would do without blinking, without feeling.

Right the wrong's and hope to repair their friendship she had forsaken in that moment of weakness. Yet, now that she looked back on the situation... Even she was doubting her ability to fix her overreaction. "Is that all, Commander?" Even she was dreading that moment, seeing a terrible scene unfold in her mind's eye.

"Yes Edi, thank you for notifying me." Ending the call, she found herself dragging her feet. She never felt this way as she walked towards her precious ship. Never once had she felt so much tension, not in this way. She had faced down Reapers with a straight spine and stubborn jaw.

She felt like a Hanar... A stupid jellyfish dragging herself across the docking bay to get to the Normandy's airlock as slowly as possible. She stubbornly set her jaw and stopped walking, dragging herself, to the Normandy. Being a Commander wasn't what this was about, she thought as she stomped her foot. This was about her being a woman with needs and desires.

But above that, she was a woman with pride and honor. Not a pushover desperate for a man. Desperate for a fuck. Only she commanded her emotions. Not some ignorant jerk.

Even as she thought these things she had started to walk towards the Normandy. Doubting herself was not in her nature and she won't start now. She thought this as she marched across the docking bay in an instant. With the moment of motivation, she found herself standing in front of her destination.

Her destination, the bulkhead before the Normandy's airlock, parted in front of her and she went through the threshold quickly, rounding the bend into the Normandy's airlock. Decontamination seemed like it took forever but as soon as it was done she gracefully headed to the cockpit.

"Edi has anything else happened since I contacted you?" Her mobile platform looked to Shepard, who was leaning on the back of Joker's chair. "What did I miss out on?" Said pilot asked, looking to his co-pilot. "James doesn't seem to be his normal self, my sensors say he is still pacing in the hanger."

Shepard sighed as she stepped away from Joker's chair. "Wonder what's up with Vega." Joker mused out loud. Shepard crossed her arms, "I thought you two were pretty chummy...So I'm guessing he hasn't said anything to you since he returned?"

The pilot turned his chair to face her. She wore her poker face the whole time as Edi, and now Joker, looked at her. Edi and Joker didn't know about the fight and she intended to, more or less, keep it that way. She was Commander-fucking-Shepard and if she was going to confront, or converse with, James in the near future. She wasn't going into that situation without a leg up.

Joker let out a low whistle, "Edi's new body and now your in a dress, is that standard Alliance attire ma'am or one out of your personal collection?" Shepard mock laughed and Joker put his hands up in defense before pointing at the logo on her dress. "N7, See? It's a valid question." That struck her as odd.

James pretty much said the same thing, she mused. But needless to say, neither her nor Edi was impressed by the comment. Edi shook her head as did Shepard, "Joker." They said in unison.

Joker shook his hands in his defense and to placate them. He lowered one hand onto the arm of his chair, the other scratched his beard. The look on his face silenced both Edi and Shepard because both knew he was actually thinking on the matter he was previously asked about. "James and I don't usually have heart-to-heart's, why do you ask?" Shepard shrugged, "I don't know..."

Her fingers curled around the worn leather of his jacket. Half-truth's are okay in this situation. Said no one ever when dealing with the blabber-mouth AI and smartass pilot. She was going to regret this... she just knew. She shifted foot-to-foot, painfully aware of the ache in her feet again. Another shrug as she finally spoke, "Seen him on my way back... He seemed upset so I asked Edi, thus the situation now."

She gestured silently to Edi. The pilot narrowed his eyes, signalling the detection of her lie. He decided not to call her on it. Another sign the Galaxy was coming to an end, she mused. Joker merely shrugged his shoulders as he turned his chair back around.

"I dunno Commander maybe he's jealous. You were invited somewhere that didn't require a squad of armed soldiers to watch your back." Shepard laughed shaking her head at Joker's poor attempt at making fun of her attire yet again, "Yeah while if that were the case, which it's probably not, I'm pretty sure Jack isn't into the 'girl club' thing." Shepard said as she could clearly recall during the collector mission, Jack thought Shepard was interested in having sex with her.

"You went to party with Jack? Explains why you smell like a brewery." Shepard frowned but subconsciously turned her head and sniffed. At least she knew James wasn't lying now. Edi shook her head at Joker, "Shepard, if you would like I could notify you if anything changes after you have showered and changed into more comfortable clothing."

Shepard narrowed her eyes at Edi, "How would you know this outfit isn't comfortable?" She gestured to herself, "Maybe I like to dress this way." She finished, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

Edi looked at her in silence for a moment, looking her up and down before she spoke, "You aren't standing in your usual posture, indicating that your feet are uncomfortable from walking and or standing for a numerous amount of hours. The fabric of the dress consist's of-Alright!"

Shepard interrupted as she held a hand up in defeat, the other held the coat in its grasp firmly. Edi observed this as well but chose not to speak of it as she watched Shepard's shoulders slump as she dropped her arm to her side.

"I'm going to take a shower, good night you two." Shepard turned away, walking out of the cockpit when Edi called out to her. "For what it's worth, Shepard. The dress does do your body justice. It flatters your physique more so then your other military attire does." Shepard smiled as she looked over her shoulder.

She threw up her arm for her small victory and shouted, "Finally! Thank you, Edi."

* * *

AN:

The only Spanish in this Chapter has been translated right in the same paragraph.

On another note, some of the dialogue is brought to you by the new Mass Effect 3 Citadel DLC.

Though the dialoque isn't in the right order.

I spoiled some of the cutscenes and such for myself.

Thank you Ladyxinsanity, DanaDuchy and FluffyNinjaLlama for posting those vids of spoilers.

Also, thank you for the 10 followers, 329 viewers and 2 favoriters.

But... Y U NO REVIEW!

Fin.


	4. Self love

Instant Attraction

By: S.S.I

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or anything made by bioware. If I did, James and FemShep wouldn't be date rape. Thank Eboncat for that. XD

Read and Review, I would like to hear how I'm doing.

AN: I don't like how when I upload this it takes away my spacing.

* * *

Shepard came up to her quarters and her usual routine set in. She looked at her personal terminal, checking to see if she had messages. Frowning, she took note that James had not messaged her. She wasn't sure if she was expecting him to or not, she thought as she turned away from the terminal. She fed her hamster, fed her fish and then went over to her closet.

On the way there she hung James's coat on the back of a chair. The chair that faced the coffee table and its back to the bed. In that moment, she took more care then was needed to simply hang the coat on the back of the chair. Her hands lingered as she smoothed out the leather. She could smell him, the coat was heavy with his scent, she thought before continuing her trip to the closet.

She pulled out fresh under garments, socks, a plain cotton tee-shirt and cotton drawl string pajama pants. The shirt was similar to James shirt but it bared a simple N7 logo on the right breast. She placed the small bundle of folded clothing on her bed before she disrobed. At first, she found the zipper on her dress to be giving her a bit of trouble but finally she got it down. She took off the tight garment as well as the black, definitely not Alliance issued, bra and thong.

Then the strappy heels, she groaned in relief as she leaned back on the bed. She lifted one leg in the air before pulling it to her chest. Her hands quickly massaged her aching foot as well as checked for any sores. Satisfied with the massage and that there wasn't any sores she repeated the action to the other foot. When she finished the massage she relaxed her body, stretching out her limbs.

Her arms were above her head and her legs hung off the edge of the bed. Her feet grazing the plush area rug. She stared up at the ceiling, seeing parts of the citadel outside the window. She marveled at the view for a moment before she made herself get up. She left her dress and other garments where she took them off as she grabbed the bundle of fresh clothing.

She went into the bathroom and deposited her fresh clothing on the counter top next to the sink. She grabbed a towel from the small storage area and hung it on the rack next to the toilet. Then turned, catching sight of her own reflection. Taking a closer look, she saw her tired green eyes and her limp brown hair. She turned her rounded face from side to side.

She made note of her facial scarring, it seemed to be healing well. Her hands came up to her head, running through the short brown bob before messing it up. Her hair was never cooperative. When she first became a Spectre it was long and tied up in a tight bun. She didn't let it down in fear there would be huge knots in her hair.

When Cerberus remade her, Miranda had her hair shoulder length. She didn't bother to change the cut even though the flyaway's bothered her to no end. When she turned herself in, she cut her hair feeling that she needed a change. The result was this messy bob and short messy bangs. She pulled at a lock of hair before she blew out a puff of air.

The lock blew away from her pinched fingers and back to its rightful place curling behind her ear. She looked away from her reflection for a moment and caught sight of her toothbrush. Subconsciously, she licked her teeth and frowned. She brought her hand up to her mouth and breathed out before inhaling quickly. Her frown deepened, she did smell like a brewery.

It would seemed Joker and James weren't pulling her leg after all. Quickly she grabbed her toothbrush. She filled the brush with toothpaste before brushing her teeth. She turned away from the mirror she continued to brush her teeth as she turned to the shower taps.

She stood out of the spray as she turned on the water. She momentarily stopped brushing her teeth her toothbrush clenched between her teeth. While her hands were free she adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature. Satisfied, she turned back to the sink and finished brushing her teeth. The moment the toothbrush was back in its rightful place, she was jumping into the shower without much delay.

She closed her eyes as she basked in the warmth, moaning in pleasure and delight. Her aching muscles and limbs were thanking her for the heated shower. Thanking her for soothing them after her self-inflicted torture via dancing. She shifted from foot to foot, placing her hands on the wall. She twisted and stretched her body as so there was some equal treatment from the spray's massaging pulses to her skin.

She wanted to take a nice long shower. Wanted to forever the Galaxy for one moment like she usually did when she took showers. But she knew that there was a situation brewing outside of her bathroom. "James..." She sighed, mentioning the name of her problem.

To her ears though, it sounded like a breathy moan. Thinking of him in such a way, she did it some times. When she was sure it wouldn't pop back into her mind with a vengeance. In that moment, her sigh had brought a tingling sensation to the pit of her stomach. She hummed in appreciation as mental images popped into her mind.

A devilish smirk on her lips as she imagined him. Being in close quarters with him for six months had gifted her some mental images she couldn't erase. The times he took her to the gym. Shirtless and in work out sweats as he was using the punching bag. Him in his Alliance blues, being her pillar of strength during her trial.

Him standing so close to her during that time she could smell him. He smelt like spice and heat, the light use of cologne and something that was purely him. Sitting at the table in her room, eating quietly together. He sat too close, close enough to lean in and whisper to her. His voice was heavy and lightly accented.

He always spoke in low tones when they were alone. It was always too intimate. It was always just a tad over the line. He would always pull away from her when she made a move towards him. And they danced that dance over and over.

She always took pleasure in it later, a pleasure she could only give herself. Now she hesitated, she knew the path her mind was going down and almost felt bad for doing so. If she was going to end up dealing with that situation later on. All she would be able to think about is that she masturbated in the shower thinking about him. She sighed, her core tingling and aching to be touched.

She wished he could be here, touching her with his hands and whispering in her ear. She rocked herself on the balls of her feet, biting her lips. If the situation turned to a more serious conversation, she would probably be able to focus. She reasoned with herself as one hand left the wall. It traced a teasing trail down her side to her inner thigh.

She could blame her lack of concentration on lack of sleep and going to see Jack... If he wasn't going to touch her... She would have to do it herself, she mused as her fingers traced her own folds. She imagined him behind her, his muscled thighs molding against hers. His front molding to her back.

She imagined his overwhelming presents, overbearing and sinfully pleasurable. His hands stroking her body making her flesh hot and her body quiver in need. Him whispering sweet nothing's as his hands were everywhere, exploring her curves, holding her breasts. Testing the weight of them as he massaged them lightly. Tweaking and teasing her nipples playfully until they were hard peaks.

"James..." She panted, her fingers stroking and tapping her clit before curling into her opening. Her thumb teased her clit and her two slender, not thick enough like his, fingers curled inside her rubbing the nerves on her inner wall. In just the right way where she was right on the edge-and wishing it was him as she heard his voice and smelt his sweat-as she came.

Her hand against the wall was clawing at it. Her body reaching release but her mind frustrated more then ever. She removed the other hand from herself, dropping it to her side as she placed her head against the wall. "Fuck." She cursed softly, annoyed and frustrated.

After that, she didn't linger in the shower and washed up quickly. She felt dirty and upset she wanted him so desperately. That wasn't her. She was a Badass Bitch who saved the Galaxy. During the two times she saved the Galaxy, she did not need a man.

She hadn't needed a man since the Thresher Maw attack on Akuze. Her fists clenched at the memory of her lost love. That had been so long ago then she vowed to love no other. Yet her mind and body betrayed her. She was acting like some horny teenager mooning over a hot marine.

In that brief moment her mind imagined a delicious image of him in his Alliance blues. It made her wet all over again. She cursed again, punching the wall as she stood up straight. She tilted her head up, letting her face take the full force of the spray. It was hot and that's the only heat she wanted to feel at that moment.

She turned her face away from the spray, cursing herself and cursing him. She was mad at herself that she needed him so desperately. She took this out on herself by scrubbing at her skin a little too roughly. But at the moment she didn't feel the pain, she felt like shit. Embarrassed, angry and more annoyed with a man than she's ever been. But, a tiny part of her reasoned, you haven't made love to a man in a long time...

She washed her body and hair thoroughly before turning off the shower and drying herself off. "Edi." She spoke from the bathroom. The AI was quick to answer, "Yes, Commander."

Shepard was regretting her roughness now as she tenderly dried a spot on her side that she scrubbed a little too hard. "Is James still awake?" The AI paused and Shepard knew she was checking. "He is, do you wish me to inform him that you want to speak with him?" Shepard paused, the towel draped over her head.

Did she want to speak to him? Confess that she was in the wrong and apologize to him? "Not tonight." She mused quietly to herself. "As you wish, Commander." Shepard jumped slightly, not realizing Edi was listening to her.

She didn't protest, knowing what she said was true. They both needed some time apart. She forgo'd drying her hair thoroughly as she dressed. She had her panties and pants on when she realized how tired she truly was. She narrowing her eyes, she eyed the shirt, socks and bra.

She definitely knew she wasn't going to be putting on the bra if she going to bed. That's when her mind decided to remind her that she had forgot to put her clothes in the hamper. She groaned as she pulled the shirt over her head. She didn't want to wake up, the ship on full alert and she jumped out of her bed, tripping over her things. Or someone coming into her cabin and seeing the mess.

She knew that Liara and Traynor had a habit of coming into her cabin without permission after she first invited them in. God forbid if Edi, Joker, Steve or any other of the crew decide to do the same thing. "Oh, hey Shepard. Is that your thong there? How nice."

She groaned again as she draped her towel over her neck before she exited the bathroom. Her socks and bra in her hands as she stumbled over to the bed. She threw the socks and bra onto the bed as she slowly stumbled around the room collecting her clothing and shoes. She flung the damp towel at the hamper in annoyance. Then she made a bit of a game out of the affair when the towel went into the hamper effortlessly.

She aimed and flung the thong and cheered when it landed in the hamper. Next was the dress, she scrunched it up like a ball and threw it. It wouldn't be rolling around the rim of the hamper like a basketball but nevertheless it got in. Deciding against trying to fling the bra like she did her thong she shuffled over to the hamper grabbing the new bra on her way over. Dumping the old bra into the hamper, she opened the closet.

She carelessly threw the shoes into the closet. She watched as they bounced and landed successfully at the bottom of the closet. Closing the closet, she turned to her dresser. She pulled out her underwear drawer throwing the bra back into it. Successfully putting everything away, she went back to the edge of her bed and flopped down.

Laying back she pulled her leg to her chest again well her hand searched for a sock. Her hand successful, she clothed her left foot. She repeated the process to her right foot before she pulled herself further up onto the bed's surface. Not bothering to be proper about getting under the covers she merely pulled them around her from each side until she was swaddled in them. It wasn't long til she was asleep after that.

* * *

Edi, The Enhanced Defense Intelligence, stared out the cockpit's window as she contemplated Commander Shepard. The woman was intelligent and she was also beautiful to human standards. But she knew Shepard was only human and human's needed proper sleep, food and drink. Shepard hardly slept now. Doctor Chakwas recent report's indicated that she was plagued by nightmares.

In this report it also indicated that Shepard's food and drink intake was just barely proper. Also, her stress levels were at an all time high. With the galactic situation of mass terror and genocide via Reapers, Edi understood why she was stressed. She also understood why Shepard would have nightmares as well. But Shepard didn't understand why she barely ate and why she didn't vent her stress.

During stressful times, humans tended to relieve their stress. Such as by fighting, drinking, a hobby or sex. She knew that most humans resorted to sex as a stress relief. Yet, Shepard does not pursue men or women she knows would fall into her bed. Why does she not seek physical release?

Edi closed her eyes and suddenly she wasn't in the cockpit anymore. Her mobile platform was surrounded by darkness. Her platform stood in the center of a faint blue circle. Her arms were to her sides, she unfurled her fists. Her fingers splayed out and she turned her palms upright.

With a flick of her wrists and raising her forearms up a hairbreadth simultaneously. The ring on the dark floor activated with the motion and hummed to life with an electronic whirl. Walls of transparent blue rose up and encompassed her as she lowered her hands. The interface was familiar to her, it was a visual depiction of her AI core. The transparent wall shimmered and hummed, signalling the up-link with her core and the extranet.

Immediately after the up link, data of Shepard popped up. Her dossier, pre-service history, psychological profile and military specialization. Then social media, news reports, documents such as mission reports and surveillance vids. Lastly, the cashe of information that the previous Shadow Broker and Liara collected. Born April 11, 2154, given name Shepard, Persephone Kore. Service no. 5923-AC-2826.

Edi scrolled down, all that was standard information she already knew. Her father was one of the previous bosses of the Reds. She was kidnapped from her mother by her father's right hand man. Her mother was killed during the kidnapping. The kidnapper was a first gen. biotic and ex-employee of BAaT.

Very ironic considering her first name was Persephone. Edi made a side-note that Shepard's name kept to the mythology. When Shepard was called by her first name she preferred to be called by her middle name 'Kore.' After this point in her life, psychologist's would say she developed a case of Stockholm. It was countered by the argument of the Red's boss being her father and she was too young to understand.

She did what she had to survive thus becoming the Red's lapdog. Not much is documented during this time of her life besides the security cam vids of places she frequented. No real paperwork surfaced until Anderson showed up in her life. Anderson became the only real father figure she knew and trusted. She followed him into the Military when she was old enough.

Either because she was devoted to him or because violence was all she knew. No one but Shepard would know that. After basic training, she was shipped out on her first tour. She rose through the ranks and thrived on the action of active duty. Immediately after, she signed up for her second tour and enlisted into the marine corps division.

More training, mostly in the specialized Biotic's division. Shepard was a 'straight arrow' during that time until she met a man. This is when she had been 'slapped on the wrist' for fraternization with a man named Oliver Finn. Her behavior when it came to this man was erratic and cause for concern. The man acted in the same manner.

Both overly concerned during fire fights, going out of their way to protect each other. Three strikes for fraternization and disobeying orders, Shepard was on the verge of being kicked out. So as to cover up her over attachment, she started to behave this way with everyone. This is where her paragon nature began. Where her loving and caring nature bloomed and grew, helping her become the Commander she was today.

Superior's decided she was reckless but dedicated. People started to let her affection's for Oliver slide and vice versa for him because their duty's weren't suffering. They seemed to be at the pinnacle of their relationship, document's of her transfer indicated this. She and a few other Biotic's were moving platoons. A surviving surveillance and credit chit purchase showed that Oliver bought a ring.

She was moving as so their relationship wouldn't effect their duty's. It wasn't certain if he gave her the ring but the move wasn't going to be put into effect until their next mission. Then the Akuze mission happened. Shepard has never loved another man again. Edi paused as she adsorbed the information.

Fraternization sparked a thought as she replayed the previous conversation during the evening. The Artificial Intelligence realized something was amiss then. Dozens of windows popped into view. Human interactions, mainly under the category of 'romance.' Lists of Rules and Regulations of the Alliance Military.

Psychological texts on human behavior. Surveillance video feeds on the Citadel of the evening. Mainly where Shepard claimed she was with Jack as well as where James usually frequented. Surveillance logs, reports and vids from Shepard's stint in Alliance custody. She analyzed the stress patterns of Shepard's voice during their conversations.

She compared it to other voice samples she had on file. Edi even cross-referenced from her own personal data cashe on human behavior. Then the vid of the security footage of the Citadel's elevator popped up. She watched the scene unfold and cross referenced the footage with samples of human behavior. It didn't take long for her to come to a conclusion.

Several conclusions in fact. During her stint in Alliance custody, she met James. Being in such close quarters for six months, she developed emotions towards him. James was a visually appealing man, it wouldn't be hard to feel at least sexual desire for him. This is one conclusion she came to.

In some of the vids, it showed James leaning in and quickly pulling away. Such as he did on the Citadel that evening. Edi concluded that the Marine had, at least, desire for the Commander as well. Rules and Regulations seemed to be holding him back, however.

She couldn't say the same applied for Shepard because of the aforementioned relationship with Oliver. So the focus laid on James. What was he afraid of? They all could die tomorrow and he was stuck on following the rules. And yet both of them seemed to be frustrated with the end result.

They both punched a wall, both went through stages of frustration. He paced in the shuttle bay as she clutched his jacket like a security blanket. What was missing, Edi thought as she summarized her findings. She needed some outside perpective, she finalized as she clapped her hands together. Her interface reacted, all the files condensing before disappearing.

The electronic hum sounded before the transparent walls lowered, disconnecting and ejecting her back into reality. Closing and reopening her eyes, she found herself back in the cockpit with Joker. If she were a human, that moment could have been equal to a dream. For her, it was just her visualized image of quantum computing. " Jeff, did you find Shepard's behavior odd?" Edi asked.

Joker quirked a brow and smirked. " Hell yeah I did, you can't bullshit a bullshiter." She turned her head to look at him as she nodded, " Then you know she was lying to you?"

He nodded with a triumphant smile and then frowned, "Wait, you knew she was lying too?" Edi shook her head, "Not at the time but with further review, I concluded that she and James had words."

His brows shot up, " Had words?" She nodded, " They rode the elevator together. In the surveillance footage there seemed to be some kind of tension. In my opinion, sexual tension."

She paused letting him adsorb that information, " It seemed like things were going well until they were interrupted." Joker shook his head, blabbermouth is not the only thing she is, he thought. Busybody was the second thing Edi was going to be known for on this ship. She looked to him, her mouth pinched in a frown as if she read his mind.

He rose his hands up in defeat, "Your point? Shepard and Vega can sort their own shit out."

She frowned, " My analysis would say otherwise. Fraternization is against the rules, in Shepard's youth, she did not follow this rule. On the other hand, James followed every rule to the ' T'. To be respectful of James's wishes, or what she believes as James's wishes, she will stop pursuing him." Joker gave her a blank look and she gestured with her hand, " Don't you think we owe it to her to help her out?"

He rubbed his brow as Edi watched him. This busybody AI was going to be the death of him, he thought with a tiny smile. She was right, if not for Shepard intervening in their relationship... Joker would still be sitting on the sidelines watching the world go by. If you died tomorrow, what would you regret?

A gentle pat to his hand and encouraging smile. You deserve happiness too, Joker. He sighed heavily, " Say I did go along with this, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

She was running, her limbs pumping, her breathing ragged. She was in a forest of shadows and ruin, chasing the boy dressed in white. But no matter how hard she pushed her body, she seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her limbs were heavy like she was running under water while the boy ran quickly, leaving her behind. She shouted at him but there were no words.

She extended an arm towards him as if that would some how stop him. The shadows ambushed her and swallowed her whole. She was a child again only about eight years old. She was being held in place. Surrounded by adults and another child about her age was across from her.

" If we are going to buy her, she will have to prove her worth..." She looked up, the adults were tall looming shadow figures with twisted smiles. One of them stood out, the man with the pitch black hair and scarred face. The one that took mama away. He glowed blue and his smile was more twisted then the rest.

She shouted but there were no screams, no cry's. The shadows jumped upon her then, forcing themselves around her and into her mouth. Dropping her in another horrible nightmare of her past. Screaming, the horrified screaming of forty-nine men and women. It was the middle of the night, guns and screaming and explosions filling her ears.

None of the screams her own. She stood horrified over the body of a man that she never thought could die. The Thresher Maw's acid made him inhuman looking. He was hardly the man she once knew. She opened her mouth and shadows were coming out.

She clamped a hand over her mouth as she looked around with horrified eyes. She held her hands to her mouth as she ran. She was running, running into the darkness as she heard the Maw's destroying all the friend's she had ever made as a Marine. A light shown upon Toomb's, a fellow marine, earth crumbling beneath him before he fell into a Maw's tunnel. She couldn't help him all she could do was watch.

Watch as the shadows came up from the tunnel. Lunging at her like a feral animal. The shadows in her mouth escaped. The tendrils wrapping around her hands as the shadows captured the rest of her. They dumped her into the forest of shadows, then she was running.

Running as she passed the shadows, she ran towards the boy dressed in white. Shadow figures danced and Reapers loomed in the background. She needed to save him. She reached him and he stood up looking at her with a blank expression as he caught fire. She reached out to him and her world was turned upside down.

She was in the SR-1, helping Joker into his escape pod. She looked over what she could and only seen her ship burning. The collector's laser continued it's bombardment and suddenly she was flung from her spot. She heard Joker screaming for her, trying to save her... She pressed the button to close the pod doors and launched him from the burning wreck of the SR-1.

She saved someone... She felt the oxygen leaving her lungs as she was spaced. Now someone save her... Her eyes were watering and lungs burning, please... " Commander Shepard?!" A voice cut through the darkness.

She looked up and seen a guy, a huge man with tanned skinned and naive eyes. He was looking at her like he had seen a ghost. " I thought you were dead." He said, he's deep eyes full of wonder and awe. She chuckled darkly as she shrugged her shoulders. " I've been getting that a lot lately."

James... He looked at her from her spot in the atlas. His expression concerned as the ocean spray and the rain ran down his face. You don't have to do this, Lola.

James... Pulling her out of the line of fire as Cerberus swamped their squad. Liara putting up a barrier as so he could pull her to cover. Goddamnit, Commander!

James... Sitting in her corner as she was on trial. He looked pained, she wasn't sure why. You're not a Monster, Commander. You're a Hero.

James... Teaching her how to play poker. She had a shitty hand, she thought as she bit her lip. He chuckled. Lola, you're doing that thing again with your mouth...

James... Her jailer, her bodyguard, her guardian, her sword and shield. They were laying in her bed together, swaddled in her blankets. He was leaning over her, brown eyes meeting green.

His eyes were still naive but that's what she loved about him. " James... I love you." He smirked and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. Their lips touching jolted her from her dreams.

She sat up, hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she remembered her dream vividly. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She loved him. Her hands trembled as she thought this.

She pulled herself out of the blankets and stumbled over to his jacket. Pulling it off the chair, she pressed the jacket to her face. She inhaled the scent and it had an immediate calming effect on her. She was too tired to fight this, she thought as the tears ran down her face. She pulled the jacket away as to put it on.

She slipped her arms into the sleeves and hugged the jacket closer to her body. She could smell him and this was the only moment she would be able to enjoy it. She thought this as she rubbed the tears away. A soft pinging from her terminal interrupted her moment. Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself hoping it was him.

A few short steps and she was in her work area. Her fingers fumbled with the keys on the holo controls. Her personal messages popped up and she scrolled through them. It was a message from Aria, she thought disappointingly. She pulled out the chair in her work area before flopping into it.

She pulled the jacket to her nose again and inhaled deeply. She loved his scent. Apparently, she loved him too. She smiled faintly, she was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted. She thought this, glancing over to her terminal, because it wasn't going to last long.

* * *

I had a hard time piecing this one together.

Especially the Edi and Joker scene.

I have a hard time wrapping my head around why James doesn't want Shepard so I'm trying to explain it away.

I mean, the hottest woman in the Galaxy wants you and you could die tomorrow but you're like nope.

Commander, you're my Commander.

Da fuq?

Anyway, thank you for my 4 reviewers, 5 favoriters and 13 followers. I love that my fic basically tripled in views. 714! Wow.

REVIEW, I reply to your them :3


	5. Events unfolding

**Instant Attraction**

**By: S.S.I**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters. They belong to Bioware._

_Read and Review, I like to hear from fellow James lovers._

* * *

Last night, the night Shepard went out with Jack, she counted that event as shore-leave. She allowed the other members of her crew to do the same for the night. One of those others being Lieutenant Steve Cortez. He was an Alliance pilot aboard the Normandy SR-2. He pilots the UT-47A Kodiak that transports Commander Shepard and her squad to mission locations.

The night prier, he wasn't him. He didn't belong to the Alliance. He wasn't a pilot. He was a man and a man has needs. His need was to enjoy himself.

A need to remember what it was to be happy. Now, he can vaguely remember there being alcohol involved. The headache and hangover he was experiencing volunteered it's proof of the fact. He groaned as he put an arm over his eyes. Suddenly, his omni-tool pinged indicating that it was 700 hours.

He groaned, thinking that he needed James's hangover cure. He thought this as he slapped his omni-tool, missing two or three times before turning it off. Sighing, he lay in his bunk for a few moments before opening his eyes. He was expecting the annoying ritual of James Vega waking his ass up but today James was silent. Slightly concerned, but not overly so, Steve took his time to wake up.

Steve sat up, rubbed his eyes. Threw his legs over the side of the bunk. Rested his arms on his knees as he rubbed his temples. Still, nothing from James. Standing, Steve stretched and turned to look at the top bunk.

It was empty. Frowning, Steve wasn't sure what was going on. He turned to see Adams sitting at the table in the crew quarters. Steve asked if he had seen James and Adams shrugged stating that he hadn't. A little more concerned then before, Steve hurried through his daily routine.

He took some aspirin for the headache, Ate breakfast, drank coffee, brushed his teeth, took a shower and then went down to his post. When the elevator opened smoothly and he stepped out. He greeted his fellow crewmen as he relieved said crew mate from their post. Again, Steve asked if his crew mate had seen James. Again, Steve received a shrug and a 'no.'

Now worried, Steve was debating to alert the Commander until he noticed said woman hovering near James's station. Her face was masked in a neutral expression but Steve could see the worry in her eyes. Then his eyes traveled to the coat slung over her arm... It was the jacket that James received from his uncle. Steve was worried even more but curious as to why Shepard had said jacket.

Then she turned to him. " Cortez." She said, addressing him. He almost jumped from being startled but he controlled himself. " Ma'am." He greeted with a nod and to his surprise he seen her worry her lower lip. She didn't do that too often.

"May I speak to you about something on a personal level?" She said, her voice low as she glanced about. Steve frowned, worried but nonetheless nodded. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have found some inner peace. If she hadn't listened to him, he knew he would still have the burden of Robert's last words on his mind. "Anything for you, Shep." He smiled, gently encouraging her.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o

It had been a long time since James Vega had been so torn about a woman. He thought he left that behind after he joined the Marine's. He thought he left that behind after Treeya. Yet, his foolish heart told him otherwise. The first day he had seen Shepard in person, hell in the vids, is when she had him.

Now, he was left bereft of her every time she was away. Every time he was more confused and conflicted. He knew that the rules that the Alliance placed on them would never allow them to be together. He found himself not caring more and more as of late. Every time he seen her, his yearning worsened.

First it was the news vids, her sass and fire made him smile. He idolized her. She was the woman who came from a shitty place and went through shitty things but she was still alive. She was human, real and a legend all at the same time. That was enough for him.

Until he met her. Then, the second thing was her honest eyes and rye smile. She looked up at him the first time they met, and even with her disturbing cybernetic's, she was beautiful and human and real. She continued to prove that time and time again. While they sparred, worked out, talked, played cards, ate and all the other things they did together.

She was human, she was humble, she was kind, she was weak, she was strong, she was emotional, she was quiet, she was sharp and clever, she was cruel and she was feirce.

Then it wasn't enough. The image on the vids was shattered and he craved more of the real her. She was human and beautiful and wonderful. It was a wonder to him that she looked at him like he was an equal. Even though she was his senior as a Marine.

Even though she had more combat experience and knowledge than he did. She never looked down on him. She told him this to his face. She only did so because they had been discussing things on a personal level. It was during her time at Alliance HQ.

It was a game of sorts that the both of them played, once or twice. When she was down, she would speak of worse things that happened to her. Because her stint in comfortable prison life wasn't the worst thing to happen to her. But when she would speak of personal things, he would too. It was only fair.

Yet, both of them danced around anything too serious. She would say she used to hate brushing her teeth as a kid. How she didn't like violence. She didn't like being the boss and like to be friends with the people she worked with. How she didn't like brussel Sprouts.

It was funny and childish, something no one would ever believe her capable of. James knew her as a person now and if he had never met her, he wouldn't have believed it either. He wouldn't have believed she was capable of crying or laughing or being shy. He wouldn't have believed her being capable of being demure and soft spoken. Yet, he had seen it all and still believed because he watched her.

He watched her create a mask for the public or people she didn't trust. During her trial, when she was in the court room, this mask was in place. Only hints of emotion could be seen in her eyes, if you knew what to look for. If you knew what to look for, then you knew her. If he hadn't known this, then when they left Earth and she snapped at him, he wouldn't have known she was hurting too.

But he did. He knew and he wanted to be mad and stay and fight and hold her until everything stopped. That was a fantasy he knew would never be true. That's why he remained with her even when he could have left. He needed to stay in the moment and live reality. He also knew that he wouldn't have the nerve to leave now that he fell for her.

And he had, hadn't he? Because the idolizing and worshiping had quickly disappeared after getting to know her. He talked to her. He understood her. They talked together and kicked ass together and played cards together, where would he be without her?

The moments that helped him realize this were every where in his memories. During her trial... Being the only person that she would clutch onto consciously or subconsciously. During missions together... Pulling her out of the line of fire, concerned even though he knew she was capable of protecting herself.

Last night was the last straw though. If there hadn't been the call that she received he would have jumped her right then and there. Luckily or unluckily, that didn't happen. Now, he was in the situation that he was in. What situation would he rather be in?

Being in the aftermath of crazy, intense, maybe one night stand sex with Shepard? Or being a fool, running away with his tail between his legs? Right now, he wasn't really sure. He thought this as he wondered aimlessly on the Citadel. But he knew, deep down, he rather be begging her to keep him in her bed then feeling the ache in his head and heart that he did now.

"James." Someone called out, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked around to realize he was on the Presidium Commons. "James?" Again, a person called out to him. He looked to said person as he realized it was Ashley. She was sitting in front of Apollo's Cafe.

"James, are you okay?"

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

Shepard and Steve went to the back of the shuttle bay. In hopes for a little privacy. Steve was confused by her behavior. She wasn't acting like herself. She was timid and nervous and a little confounded.

Steve was used to the confident, cocky and sassy Shepard. The one that helped him over come his issues. This one was not that one. He noticed this as he noticed the way she held onto James's jacket. Her fingers clenched and unclenched in the smooth leather.

Then, with a stubborn and determined expression, Shepard had told Steve everything. The fire and passion with she spoke was the Shepard Steve knew. It surprised him, but wasn't an entire shock, that she spoke about James. She spoke about her confused feelings about said man. She spoke about the events of the night before and some of the events leading up to it.

She spoke of love and fear, of rejection, of death and of fear that he loved her too. She spoke of her life. She spoke of her death. She spoke about everything and anything that could express and justify her fears. Steve just listened like she had done for him.

Now, he had probably been privy to enough about her that he could write her biography. It was true a lot of her crew had been there and through the same experiences she spoke about. Garrus, Tali, Liara, Joker, Ashley and even Edi. She had expressed this but... "None of them are you." She finished with a smile. The smile was tender as was the light squeeze of her hand on his.

"Shepard-Kore, I-"

"I don't need you to meddle or interfere with the... situation."

"Then why tell me?"

"I just needed to clear my head..."

"Well that makes sense, you have enough stress on your shoulders as it is."

It was tense for a moment as she dropped her hand from his.

"Right... and if I die again, someone has to write a book about me."

"Shepard..."

"I know, I know. Terrible joke... For what it's worth... Thank you for listening to me, Steve."

Another shy smile played on her lips and he returned it with a gentle one of his own.

"Any time, Shepard."

Shepard knew that she could trust him. He was one of the only people on the ship that didn't perpetuate gossip. That was reason enough to speak with him. Another reason is what she did for him. He opened up to her, told her about Robert and over came his self doubt and fear.

In telling her his story he felt the weight of that burden lift. She felt if she did the same with him that the burden of her feelings would lift as well. She thought this as they silently moved towards Steve's work station. They came to his work station and paused, unsure how to end their conversation. Shepard noticed Steve staring at her as if gauging her reaction to something he might say.

"Shepard?"

"Yes...?"

"About Vega..."

"What about him?"

"He might be a bit insensitive and flirtatious... But he will always think of you over himself, you know that, right?"

"What are you trying to say, Steve."

"If he thinks you believe in and will follow the rules to the 'T', he won't pursue you."

She shifted as she rose a brow.

Steve sighed.

"Men aren't mind readers, Shepard. Especially, Marines."

She tipped her head back as she laughed. Then she shook her head. Her laughter quieted down to chuckles and Steve was looking at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was, for all intents and purposes, she could be. She thought this as she looked down at the Jacket she had in her arms.

Then she suddenly offered it to him. She was trusting him to give it back. Considering she had been holding it like a security blanket. He was surprised she gave it up so easily. He thought this as he looked up at her, ready to speak before she cut him off.

"I need my gear prepped and ready to go. I maybe going on a mission and so I'll need to be ready to go ASAP." She said after a long pause. Steve nodded, confused at the sudden topic change. "Can you see to this for me, please." He nodded as he snapped off a salute. She responded in kind before heading towards the elevator. She was already inside the elevator before she stopped and stuck her hand out to stop the doors from closing.

"Steve?" She called out and he turned, looking at her with a raised brow. Shepard was silent for a moment with a real expression on her face like the one he seen on her face earlier. It was timid, unlike her normal neutral mask, and surprisingly to him, with hints of a blush. "Again, thank you for listening." Her eyes were averted as she mumbled. Then she looked up at him, "I would prefer you not tell anyone what I've said. This was between us."

Her eyes are hard and menacing and her neutral mask is in place again. She see's Steve swallow hard as she leers out from the elevator at him. She flash's a brief smile before letting the doors close. Then she leans against the wall opposite to the doors as the elevator rises to the CIC. A smile graces her lips, a little part of her feels lighter somehow...

* * *

o.O.o.O.o

Steve exhaled and a shiver ran down his spine. If he didn't know her as well as he thought he did then he would swear she had a duel personality disorder. He thought this as he went to the orange holo that helped the crew update their weapons and gear. He selected Shepard's menu and all her options popped up. He downloaded the list to his omni-tool before heading over to Shepard's storage locker.

It was like most, if not all, the locker's down in the shuttle bay. Same design, same amount of storage racks and always unlocked. It helped him and Vega with their weapons maintenance duties. The only people in their crew that kept their weapon's apart were Javik and Garrus. Both of them liked to maintain their own gear.

Steve went to work, pulling the items out of the locker. Piece by piece, he went down the list and made sure everything was there. Then he placed said items onto the work bench. He knew that Shepard liked to mod her weapons herself so he only pulled out the cleaning supplies for the weapons. While he was doing this he heard the elevator behind him open.

"That was quick, I thought it would take longer-" He turned and stopped as he seen Edi's lithe form come out of the elevator. " Oh, thought you were someone else." Steve finished as he quirked a brow in confusion. Edi tilted her head to the side, mimicking human behavior or so he thought, before speaking. " Oh, well... Do you have a moment to speak, Lieutenant Cortez?"

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

_AN:_

_Everyone knows Ashley likes James. Shepard just told Steve everything and Edi, the busybody, wants to talk to him. What do you think is going to happen? That's a cliffy's for sure._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find the multi-pov too hard to understand. And I tried dialogue not in paragraph form? And it's the shortest chapter to be added._

_Feedback, please._

_Thank you._

_**-Sincerely,**_

_**Shameless.**_

_**.Fin.**_


End file.
